


Infiltrate

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Loki is very evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Loki joins Voldemort's so-called army to destroy them from the inside and rule the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltrate

Loki had always been aware of Midgardian magic. It had always been just another part of the human’s culture, and he was vaguely amused that the non-magical ones, referred to as “muggles” (what a ridiculous word), were so oblivious as to what was obviously going on around them.

He paid the “wizards” no mind, thinking their magic much below him, until one man by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle caught his eye, and Loki saw an opportunity.

It was easy, learning about the magical community on Earth. Loki was powerful, more powerful than even this Albus Dumbledore fellow, more powerful than Tom Riddle. He was a god, and it was simply a matter of making himself a “wand” and imitating the spells and their results. It was a side-project, really, and when he approached Riddle (Lord Voldemort) he had no other purpose then to perhaps overthrow the man who thought of himself as a god, the man who wanted to live forever. It was amusing, really, and Loki wanted to humiliate the man for thinking himself as such. He did quite enjoy crushing people’s dreams.

But after a few years on Midgard, moving himself through the ranks of the Death Eaters, Loki saw a new chance, a new goal, that could be entirely reachable if he managed to become Riddle’s, as they say, “right hand man” and gained.

There was one thing the two had in common- they believed regular people were below them. They wanted to wipe out all those who were unworthy, to rule and make them kneel. They wanted power.

So Loki made this his new plan- to, under the pretence of helping Riddle, gain control of the Wizarding world and, by extension, the non-magical world, and then kill the mortal and take his rightful place at the top. Simple.

Then Thor came to Earth looking for him, having somehow detected his presence, and Loki had to place him under a spell to make sure he did not reveal his brother’s whereabouts to the Allfather or the Avengers. He had worked far too hard to be stopped by those irritating mortals.

Soon, the “Battle of Hogwarts” (did these wizards purposely name things the most ridiculous name possible? Hogwarts? Loki scoffed the first time he heard of the school) happened, and this Harry Potter boy Riddle hated so much did Loki’s job for him, which was fine by him. He enjoyed the look on Riddle’s face as the life left his eyes. Unfortunately for the boy, who had not been aware of Loki’s existence it seemed, this did not in fact win him the war and when Voldemort died, Loki appeared, grinned at the young man, and stopped his heart with a wave of his hand.

“You mortals,” he said to the crowd of shocked do-gooders. “Are pathetic. You think your magic is powerful, is special, and yet I, Loki of Asgard, have managed to infiltrate Lord Voldemort’s ranks by merely  _pretending_  to be one of you!”

Somebody, a red-headed boy Loki vaguely recognised as one of Potter’s friends, roared furiously and sent a killing curse his away, but Loki merely smiled at the boy as it hit his armour and did nothing, and the boy was soon dead. The girl at his arm, Granger, screamed, “ _Ron!_ ”, but she too was taken care of. People in the crowd called out in grief and anger, but he silenced them easily.

“You see? This killing curse you have cannot harm me. I have stopped your three heroes’ hearts as easily as if I were squashing a bug.”

“What do you want?” one man demanded. “From us? From Earth? We have done nothing to you!”

Loki smiled. “You wizards will kneel before me as your king. What I want of this Earth to rid it of the unworthy. Mortals have wronged me, and I find myself tiring of you people. You can join me, or die opposing me. It is your choice, humans. I already have an army of Death Eaters at my side. Keep in mind that I am god your race once worshipped, and there is no way you can stop me with those sticks that channel your power.”

“ _Loki,_ ” someone said, an elderly woman who he had seen fight bravely. This woman would be an asset, he noted, if she were younger. “ _God of mischief, lies_. Brother of the American hero Thor. You executed an attack on the American city of New York a few years ago. The heroes known as the Avengers stopped you. They can stop you again.”

“They could,” Loki said to the woman with false cheerfulness. “Except not even the Avengers can fight an army of wizards and witches.”

There was silence, and people started murmuring, drawing their wands. They still had hope, it seemed. Foolish, pathetic hope.

Loki grinned, a false, humourless grin that sent shivers down the spines of those watching. He sent a wave of magic throughout the room, and saw the immensely satisfying sight of the light in each person’s eyes dying, of their free will leaving them. They would not oppose him now, and he knew that with even this small amount of sorcerers obeying him, he could easily kill the Avengers. Soon, though, he would have complete control of the magical community, and it would be more than enough to rule this planet completely.

They lowered their wands

Loki smirked.

“I do believe I told you to  _kneel_.”


End file.
